


Random Talk at the Night

by Chibieska



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, One-Sided Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Waver never thought much about Rider or his thoughts about him. Should not he be so annoyed to know about his partner's old loves, or should he?





	Random Talk at the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fate/Zero belongs to Gen Urobuchi
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Waver Velvet opened the door to the small room and threw himself on the bed, it was less comfortable than he'd expected, but he was too tired to care.

He was in a small hotel out of the limits of Tokyo, his research on the Grail took him there, but the results were not as good as he expected. He had gone there alone, it was not very safe, but Rider used to attract a lot of attention and was staying home.

He was almost asleep when his cell phone rang. He didn’t even have to look at the display to know who was.

“What do you want now?” He mumbled sleepily. Rider had called a dozen times, either to talk about the omelets Martha had made, or the sports games he had seen on TV, or to mention that Glenn had taught him how to play go[1].

“How is everything there?” He asked in a loud, smiling voice. Waver gave an incomprehensible grunt that Rider interpreted as a positive answer. “What are you doing? I'm watching a movie...” he didn’t even let the kid talk. “There's a man delivering food,” seriously, was he going to tell the movie? Waver was not interested at all. “And he's dating a girl with those clothes we saw teenagers on the street...” Hm? They had seen many girls in very different clothes, cosplay looked common in Japan. Maybe a maid? “Now they're kissing.” Rider was seeing a romance movie? “And he took her clothes off.” Oh, of course. What? His eyes widened, and he sat on the bed.

“Rider...”

“The girl is riding on him and he's giving a slap on her butt. My wife, Roxana, she liked doing it too” he laughed, and Waver felt his face flush.

“Rider!” his fingers were tightened on the phone “it's an adult movie!”

“What's the matter, I'm an adult.”

“That's not what I meant” he was glad they were on the phone and his partner did not see his red face. “I'm trying to say...”

“They're really excited, now she's using her mouth to...” Waver could hear the sounds in the background and it made him terribly embarrassed.

“You should not be seeing that sort of thing.” His voice was louder than he'd expected.

“That's perfectly normal; my wife, she...”

“Rider, no details.” His hand tightened nervously on the sheet.

“Oh, now they're in dog style, reminds me of Hephaestion, he always liked that way”. He? Waver admitted he didn’t know much about Rider’s personal life, assumed that he had been married, but he slept with men? “Hey, kid, can you hear me?”

“Yes, I've never heard you speak of your past,” he said slowly.

“Well, I had Roxana and Barsine, which was my second wife and Hephaestion, my lover...”

That name again, said with naturalness and a certain passion and it made him uncomfortable. Waver liked the idea of being the only man in his partner's life. Of course, not like in romantic way, or maybe that way, and think about it made Waver more uncomfortable.

When did Waver started to think of his mate like that? That was very wrong, in many ways. He had never had a loving interest in anyone before, nor had ever given much thought to romance. Besides, why feed on any feeling if when the war was over Rider would leave anyway?

His eyes filled with water and he felt stupid, even if he had any kind of feeling, it was one-sided, Rider saw him as a master, a friend, a little boy who needed protection, no more than that.

“Hey, are you okay?” Rider's voice came out worried on the line. “You are very quiet today.”

“I'm just... tired,” he tried to sound confident, but his voice was imprecise. That feeling was something he didn’t want to feel, his focus was the Grail war, that's all.

“Oh, I'll let you rest. Good night, boy.” Rider's voice was as lively as ever. “And come back soon, we should be together.” They were naive words but made the boy's heart race.

“You say that because I'm your master,” he said in a sad tone.

“I say because I miss you, it's boring without you.” He gave a satisfied chuckle and Waver felt his heart pound.

“Good evening,” Waver said weakly. He hung up the phone and tried to push his thoughts about Rider away. He lay down and slowly forgot about Roxana, Barsine and Hephaestion, but hearing that Rider missed him still echoed in his mind and slept with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Go is a Japanese board game.
> 
> [2] References to the pornographic film were clearly taken from Supernatural.
> 
> [3] The names of Iskandar's wives and lovers were based on real names.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
